


Alone In The Queendom

by intension (moon_intension)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Academic rivals, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Jiyoo Main Pairing, Reincarnated Soulmates, Suayeon Side Ship, The Show sucks...as usual, Vampires, Welcome To The Dreamworld, Werewolves, ficfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_intension/pseuds/intension
Summary: Due to one fated fight under the blue moonlight, the betrayal of a lifetime sets a curse on Queen Yoohyeon's next life.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	1. Prologue - Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Dreamworld, where in the ruins of a bygone monarchy, lies a vibrant place crawling with mythical beings.
> 
> P.S. The Chapter Titles are what I suggest you listen to whilst reading :)))

PROLOGUE 

  
  


The werewolf squirmed in her restless slumber. 

_“Don’t you understand, I have to do this Yoohyeon!!” a shriek tore out from the hazy pink figure._

_In fact, everything was hazy. Columns blurred and vines snaked over unclear spots of color. Wooden chips flew around the space, over and over, like the scene was on loop._

_“I yielded already,” a familiar yet strange reply came from the floor. A glare peeked from unkempt hair. Torn pieces from a dress covered the desecrated red carpet. “So what’s stopping you?”_

It was so hard to tell what she was holding; blankets or shredded garments? 

_“Why are you allowing Yoohyeon to succeed?” A new voice, thinly veiled disapproval laced in its gravely tone. “This isn’t like you...at all.”_

_Those last two words were injected with a poisonous challenge. Reeking of failure and unspoken secrets. Things that were absolutely unacceptable. “I promise that I’ll be better so I won’t let you down, oka—”_

_“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!”_

Were those soft pillows under her heavy head, or were those weathering boulders?

_“Come on, let’s run away!”_

_Hastily hidden tracks were left behind them. Someone looked back, glimpsing the expanse of shrubbery they had to jump and trip on to get to this point. The destination was undecided._

_“Can we stop getting lost and return to training?” Sweat dripped down their Two Sun-kissed cheeks. “Everyone tells us that the Endless Night Forest means trouble.”_

_A haughty scoff. “Nonsense. Training is fun, but the Forest teaches better.”_

Air conditioner or harsh winds?

_"Leave me alone." A long sigh, filling the empty room. The person bent down, and suddenly hugged the other._

_Seconds later, she was engulfed with warmth and a strange feeling. The familiar scent of strawberries and a bright summer day surrounded the one in the prone position. It was hard to ignore the gentle next words. "It's going to be alright."_

_"I...It's not...How do you know?"_

Was the confusion going to last forever? The cushions were blending with the metal.

_"Do you always have to be so insufferable?" Everything clinged and clanged. Sparks flew from the blades, one sharpened and one dull. They met in corridors and stables and places in between._

_Her opponent laughed, the sweet sound causing a small curl of a lip to show. It was like a contagious disease, and it was frustrating how it was impossible to shield herself from that. "I know you don't really hate me, you're just doing that to boost our battle morale."_

_If this back and forth kept going, no one was going to end up winning. And both the Happy and Face Kingdoms were going to be defeated. "I hate you."_

Falling deeper and deeper into the spell. Grass was the ceiling and pens were the goblets.

_"I'm sorry..." Tears wiped away using a silk glove. Ragged grunts and breaths. Gritted teeth. Pain. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."_

_A scabbard cast aside, the noise of its descent echoing throughout the dark cloud, which continued to spiral and swallow in the corners of the consciousness. "Really? Then tell me why you keep fighting."_

_"Because I have to, but I don't want it anymore. I want you."_

Finally the smoke covered the whole of it. Thunder rumbled and crackled, light swirling in a complicated pattern. 

At first it was barely a whisper, then it rose to a deafening crescendo.

That haunting melody, a wistful tune singing of...

**"DEJA VU."**


	2. Interlude - Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before we get into the story, I would like to say a few words.

Salutations everyone!! I am @mortalreading from Twitter.

Welcome to "Alone In The Queendom," or as I like to abbreviate it, "AITQ".

This is my submission for @radicalmomocist's DreamCatcher 'Enemies to Lovers' FICFEST 2K21.

It's my first time using Archive Of Our Own for writing, my first time participating in a ficfest, and my first time writing a full blown Enemies to Lovers AU O.O

Hope y'all will enjoy this journey with Jiyoo, me, and AO3 💖


End file.
